


Making The DC Universe Gay

by RandomHomo



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Facials, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHomo/pseuds/RandomHomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mister Mxyzptlk decides it would be great fun to make the male heroes and villains all gay and uses his reality shaping powers to do it. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightwing Has A Bubble Butt

Mister Mxyzptlk was bored. He had pulled every trick on Superman he could think of, but couldn't think of anything new. So he decided to do what most bored people do: browse the internet. With a snap of his fingers, a computer appeared and he typed in "Superman" in a search engine. 

"What the fuck? 'Superman is dad', 'Fist me, Superman' and 'Superman gay porn'," Mr. Mxyzptlk yelled in his grating voice. He clicked on the third result, which took him to a tube site. A porn actor dressed his Superman thrust into the mouth of an actor playing Batman. Faux Superman's balls hit Faux Batman's chin as he gagged on the cock. 

"Superman's got a bigger dick than that! He should sue for slandering the good name of his cock!" Mr. Mxyptlk turned to you, the reader. "Yeah, I've spied on Superman in the shower. Don't judge me. You would too if you had my powers. Now let's stop breaking the fourth wall and get back to this thin plot that will just lead to superheroes getting plowed."

Mr. Mxyptlk stood up and started pacing. "I could make Superman gay. That would show him for not taking me seriously. But who would he have sex with? Midnighter? Apollo? Some random twink on Grindr named Todd who specifies no fats or femes? Me? No. I'm going to have to make all the heroes and villains gay." 

He stopped and paused for a sec. "Except Killer Croc and Gorilla Grodd. No one wants to see those two bust a nut. And I don't need animal rights groups on my ass. I should probably also exclude Cyborg because I don't think he has a dick. Anyway, let the hot action begin." He snaps his fingers and starts cackling. 

***  
Superman was flying through Metropolis making his usual patrol of the city. 'I hope this is a slow day. I still owe Perry that story about the Metropolis Spelling Bee. If I miss another deadline, he'll stick me on digital content duty again. I don't want to write a top ten list of millennial nostalgia or who is the biggest basic bitch in Metropolis or god forbid, cat memes," Clark thought as he scanned the buildings with x-ray vision. 

He stopped when he saw Nightwing in an apartment bent over ransacking the place. 'Is that a cosplayer?,' he thought. He narrowed his eyes at the ass. He felt his dick start to harden at the sight of that bubble butt that could be barely contained by that suit. 'Nope. That ass is all Dick Grayson. Wait. Why am I transfixed by his ass?' He shifted his semi-erect cock, hoping no one was looking at him right now. 

He flew to the window of the apartment and opened it without effort. He stepped in and noticed Dick was now reading a piece of paper. "Dick, if you had business in Metropolis, you could have called. I know Bruce has my number."

Dick turned around. "I know, but breaking and entering to get info about a drug shipment is simple. Don't need Superman to pick a lock." Dick noticed Clark's bulge. 'Holy shit. I suspected it would be big, but that's huge,' Dick thought as he tried to avert his eyes. 

Clark noticed where Dick's eyes went and started blushing. "I know you can handle it, but it's always safer to have backup in a city you aren't from." Clark's brow furrowed. "Bruce would kill me if something happened to you. Seriously. He'd shove kryptonite down my throat and up my ass." Clark, always the boy scout, realized what he said was a tad much. "Sorry for the language."

Dick smiled. "Now that's a visual." He gathered up the courage to step forward a few feet. 'It's now or never,' Dick thought as he looked at the most handsome man he had ever seen. He put his hands on Clark's pecs. They were gigantic. Dick's pecs weren't anything to laugh at, but these were insane in the best way. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to this perfect body." 

Clark gulped. "Um, Dick, this is inappropriate. I'm a decade older than you." Dick leaned in and kissed Clark's neck. Clark was slightly taller than him, so they fit well together. "God, that feels good. But we can't. Bruce would be furious. And I don't have any condoms. I don't exactly carry them around when I fight crime."

Dick was amused by his stammering. "Clark, it's not like I could get pregnant. I don't think you could get human STD's even if I had any, which I don't. And Bruce doesn't have to know. He doesn't tell me which supermodel or world class thief he's banging this week." He leaned up and took Clark's mouth in a passionate kiss. Clark moaned as Dick's tongue made entry into his mouth. He put his arms around Dick, gripping his back. He then went down for what he was really after. That perfect ass. He gripped both cheeks and broke the kiss. "Do you do a lot of squats or is it all genetics?"

Dick smirked. "Squats help, but you have to have the right genetics for a bubble butt. Speaking of genetics, let's see what Rao gave you." Dick got on his knees and pulled down Clark's zipper. Thank God he had stopped wearing red underwear over his pants. A ten and a half inch uncircumised cock popped out and smacked Dick in the face. "Holy shit. I guess they didn't believe in circumsion on Krypton," Dick gasped as he griped the huge cock. 

Clark grunted. "I wouldn't really know. I could ask the next time I'm at the Fortress of Solitude." Dick got Clark's huge low dangler balls out and started licking them. "Oh, God. Have you done this before?"

Dick paused from licking Clark's left testicle. "Not really. Wally West did give me a handjob once." He started greedily sucking on Clark's right nut. The suction was so tight that when he pulled off it made a 'pop' sound. "You aren't supposed to tug on Superman's cape, but is the same true for his balls?" He gave them a quick tug as Clark moaned. He pulled up from Clark's balls to concentrate on that huge Kryptonian cock. Dick pulled back the foreskin and licked up the precum that leaking out. "Salty, but I like it."

Clark put his hand gently on the back of Dick's head. "Please suck my penis. You're killing me with the teasing."

"You don't have to be so polite. You can talk dirty. I'm a slut on his knees for you. I'm all yours. Just a willing cum dumpster for the Man of Steel." 

"Well, if you insist," Clark gasped as he took his cock and rubbed it all over Dick's face. "You like that, huh? Open wide for Daddy." Dick sucked in the head as he gave direct eye contact to Clark. 

"That taste good, Dick?" Dick moaned. "I'll take that as a yes. Now take some more." Clark thrust his pelvis forward giving Dick a few inches. He gagged slightly, but recovered quickly. 'I don't think I'll be able to take all this cock yet, but I'm certainly going to try,' Dick thought as he reached around and grabbed Clark's ass as he tried to swallow more cock. 'You could bounce a quarter off this ass. Or more appropriately a bullet.'

"Oh, fuck yeah. When I cum, where do you want it?," Clark moaned as Dick took about seven inches. 

Dick grinned about as well as you can with a mouthful of dick and pulled off. "I want it all over my face, Daddy." And went right back to fucking his face on Clark's cock with two handfuls of the ass of steel. 

"You're amazing. And you've never looked better. So hungry for my cock. Oh, god. I'm going to cum." Clark pulled out of Dick's mouth. He took it in his right hand and aimed it right at Dick's face. His ass clenched. The first big shot went right into Dick's mouth. The next went onto his left cheek and nose. The third went onto his forehead and hair. Dick closed his mouth and swallowed just as the last shot went into his eyes and mask.

"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry. I've heard that semen in the eye burns." Clark looked around the drug dealer's apartment and found a towel and handed it to Dick. 

Dick wiped his eyes and jizz stained mask and licked his lips for stray cum. "Don't apologize. That was the most spectacular sexual experience I've ever had. And I've fucked Starfire."

Clark smiled sheepishly. "So it wasn't too much?" Dick shook his head. "Dick, you haven't cum yet. Let's rectify that. Sit on my face." Clark helped Dick off his knees. He reached around and unzipped Dick's suit and helped him out of it. "Nice. Seven and a half inches, right?" Clark laid down on the bed. "Now stick that ass in my face. I'm hungry."

Dick excitedly hopped onto the bed, straddling Clark facing his feet. "When I woke up this morning, I didn't think my ass would end up in Superman's face, but you can never predict the life of a superhero."

Clark kissed Dick's left ass cheek. "Indded. It's so beautiful." He kissed the right cheek. Then he spread them to get Dick's asshole. "Perfect." He went right to work and gave his crack a lick, then started tonguing that hole like he was being paid for it. He pulled back and then spit on it. He teased it with his right thumb. "Look at that greedy hole. You think it could fit my superdick? I bet it could. But we'll find out later. Let's get back to this tasty ass." Clark dove right back in, licking Dick's hole. He worked his tongue into the ass and started fucking it. 

Dick had a blissful expression on his face as he was moaning like a dying giraffe. "Clark, you are the most amazing man I know. Better than Alfred. Better than Barbara. Oh, fuck. Better than Bruce. Oh, god. Eat my ass." Clark didn't respond as he currently had a face full of bubble butt, but he reached around with his left hand and gripped Dick's cock and started jerking. 

"The rusty trombone? Ohhhhh. I can't take anymore. I'm going to cum." Dick started spraying a heavy load all over the S on Clark's chest. Clark was still hungrily licking Dick's ass. "Too much, Clark." He got off of him and laid down next to him.

Clark took Dick into his arms and kissed him. He took a finger and got some cum off his chest and offered it to Dick. "Taste yourself." Dick started sucking his fingers. "Good boy. I think this is the beginning of something special."

***

Mr. Mxyzptlk cackled as he watched from the 5th dimension. "I think I'll make Superman eating Nightwing's ass my Christmas card. Lex and The Joker would love that."

Next chapter: The Flash has an encounter with Mirror Master. Batman has a riddle for The Riddler.


	2. I'm Looking At The Dick In The Mirror/Riddle Me This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets a surprise in the bathroom. The Riddler tries to figure out Batman's identity.

Barry Allen stepped out of the shower in the JLA Watchtower locker room. He grabbed a towel and started drying off his toned body. It was getting harder to juggle in his responsibilities as a JLA member and his fulltime job as a crime scene investigator. Even the fastest man alive couldn't be everywhere. He sighed and sped to the mirrors to style his hair. 

He noticed something extremely odd. A cock sticking out of the mirror. "What the fuck is this?!" 

He immediately realized the only explanation: Mirror Master. A man who could control mirrors. He'd used his powers to turn this mirror into a supernatural glory hole. 

'Does he really expect me to just suck him off through a mirror?', Barry thought. 'It is a nice dick though. Not too big. Not too small. Maybe one lick wouldn't hurt.' He gripped the base of the cock and gave the underside a lick. He heard a moan. Smiling, Barry took the head into his mouth and started sucking. 

Suddenly, a hand came through the mirror and grabbed Barry's hair, pushing him further down onto Mirror Master's dick. Then he started face fucking Barry. Mirror Master's balls were now through the mirror and slapping Barry's chin. 

Cum started pouring into his mouth. It was too much, so Barry backed away as the hand loosened his grip. A final shot of cum hit him in the face. The dick disappeared into the mirror. 

Barry heard something to the right of him. He saw a stunned Oliver Queen with his mouth agape. 

"Would you believe this was frosting? No? Um, I was never here. This never happened." Barry sped away.

***

Edward Nygma, better as The Riddler, had forged an invitation to the hottest social event in Gotham: The Wayne Masquerade Ball. Edward was tall and lanky and handsome in an offbeat way. He had foregone his usual green suit for a tuxedo and demi-mask. He strutted into the ballroom looking for his target. 

Bruce Wayne. The man who he was 99% sure was Batman. What other man would have the body and financial means to be Batman? Lex Luthor? Didn't have a strong enough chin or the moral fortitude. Maxwell Lord? He had a traumatic childhood, but not the characteristics he'd look for in a grown man running around in fetish pajamas. 

He saw his prey. Tall, handsome and with the butt-chin you'd expect from a superhero. Easily recognizable even in a demi-mask. He was magnificent. Edward felt his loins stirring, which was odd since the last homosexual urge he had was when he fantasized about cloning himself and then having sex with his clone. That's the only way he'd find someone of an equal intellect to himself. 

He noticed Bruce eyeing him. 'Does he recognize me? Is that gaze sexual in nature? What? His date looks like a porn star. One named Phoenix or whatever name they think makes them cool enough to sell themselves. It couldn't be sexual,' Edward thought. 

Bruce glided towards him intently. Edward felt excited and scared. His cock jumped in his pants. 'Stop it, you traitor. He's my nemesis,' Edward thought as he did quick glance at his crotch.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Bruce Wayne." And he stuck out his hand for a handshake. 

"I'm Eric Gamyn. I work in hedge funds." He took Bruce's hand and shook it. His dick went from semi-hard to full blown erection. "Wow. That's quite a grip. Must spend a lot of time in the gym." He dropped his hand. 

"Oh, I try to keep in shape. Crossfit. Yoga. Punching criminals like you until they are unconscious."

Edward blanched. "Excuse me. I'm offended at what you are suggesting. I have a sterling reputation in Gotham society."

Bruce gave him a pitying look. "Cut the shit, Edward. Gamyn? You just rearranged the letters of your last name. You always have to leave a clue. You're pathological like that."

Edward sighed. "Okay, consider the shit cut, as you so crudely said. I know you're Batman. It's the only logical explanation. Gotham and America in general aren't exactly littered with billionaires with both the physical means to be Batman and the childhood trauma that would spark such an intense hatred of criminals. Furthermore, it's a strange coindence that all your wards are twinks who resemble Batman's sidekick Robin. I feel ashamed that took me this long. I guess I figured the guy who got caught getting blown in the bathroom at a charity gala for Gotham Zoo couldn't be Batman."

Bruce didn't smile, but his lips moved in a way that signaled he was amused. "Ah. That was Bethany. Typical golddigger with a mouth like a hoover. Do you suck cock as good as her?"

Edward sputtered. "That's not the subject at hand. And you haven't denied being Batman."

"Because I am Batman. And you won't tell anyone. What good is a riddle if everyone knows the answer?" Edward sneered. "They'll know I'm the smartest man in the world if I everyone. I will finally get the validation I deserve," Edward said as a joyful expression came over his face.

"I'll tell you what. You come back to my room and answer one riddle correctly and I'll admit you are the smartest person in the world. Smarter than me. The world's greatest detective. Isn't that better than some random woman in Ohio knowing how smart you are?" 

"That's a valid point. But what about your party? Won't they notice you're gone?" "They will, but I think people are used to me cutting out early by now." Bruce took Edward by the hand and led out of the party and into his wing of the mansion. 

Bruce opened his bedroom door. The room was tasteful, yet masculine like Bruce himself. Edward sat on the king sized bed as Bruce closed and locked the door. 

"So what is this riddle you wanted me to answer to prove my superior intellect, Bruce?" Edward nervously bit his lip. 

Bruce took off his tuxedo jacket and demi-mask. "What is something you eat, but don't swallow?" 

Edward clapped his hands excitedly. "That is so easy a child could get it. And not even a cleve child. One who eats his own boogers and thinks he can fly like Superman and jumps off a roof. That kid could answer this. Gum!"

Bruce made a "tsk tsk" sound and undid his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. "That's the wrong answer, Nygma. I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were smarter than that." He took off his shirt, socks, shoes and pants until he was completely naked. Edward stared in shock at Bruce's girthy eight inch cock. 

Bruce got on all fours on the bed. "Something you eat, but don't swallow is my ass." Edward stared at the big, muscular ass. He had noticed in his previous encounters with the caped crusader that he had what young people would call "a big booty", but he had never imagined he'd be this transfixed by it. 

Edward moved behind Bruce. He tentatively moved his face near his ass. He moved down, licked his balls, up the taint and daintly licked Bruce's crack. 

"You can do better than that, Edward. You are the smartest villain in Gotham, aren't you?." Bruce taunted.

"I'm the smartest person in the world, Bats." Edward spread Bruce's cheeks kissed his asshole and then started licking it like he would get a million dollars for the results. He never thought he would enjoy something like this, but he felt he could spend hours rimming his mortal enemy.

"Oh, fuck yeah. Finally that smart mouth is good for something, Nygma. Get the lube out of the dresser drawer. You're going to finger me now." Edward got the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He massaged it on Bruce's hole. He gently eased one finger in there. It was so tight. 'I guess Bruce doesn't engage in ass play that often. Better add a second finger,' Edward thought. He added the second finger. 

Bruce was moaning loading. "Yeah, get me ready for your cock." Edward started moving his fingers faster in and out of Bruce's ass. "That's good. Now put the lube on your cock." Edward unzipped revealing his nine inch cock. He was longer than Bruce, but didn't have the girth. He rubbed lube on himself and got behind Bruce. He spread his ass cheeks and aimed his cock. He gently put the head in. 

"You don't have to be that gentle." Bruce pushed back on the dick and took even more. Edward gasped as Bruce just did all the work thrusting his ass back onto Edward's cock. "Oh, fuck. That's a long dick. Didn't know you had that, Nygma. I should have though. Tall, skinny guys tend to have big dicks. Do you like my ass eating your dick?"

Edward was holding on for dear life as the bliss of getting fucked was flowing through him. "Oh, yes. I believe in gay nomenclature you are what is known as a power bottom." Edward moaned even louder as Bruce took balls deep and was grinding back on him.

"I like control. And tonight you are mind, Edward." 

"Yes. Your amazing ass owns me. I'll do anything for you, Bruce." "Really? Will you give up crime and keep all my secrets?" "Yes. Anything." Edward hit Bruce's prostate, causing him to yell out and start cumming all over the comforter. 

As Bruce was distracted by his orgasm, Edward started thrusting hard. He looked down at his long cock spearing Batman. The room filled with the sounds of his hips smacking into Bruce's big ass. His balls smacking into Bruce's balls. He started unloading into his ass. Panting, he removed his cock and watched as his jizz started leaking out. 

Bruce got up and got a wipe from the drawer. "That was amazing, Edward," Bruce smiled as he wiped his ass. "I just have one question for you. Who is the smartest person in the world?"

"You are, my love." Edward got down on his knees and started cleaning Bruce's cock with his mouth.

"I think you're right. Do you want to move in?" Edward released Bruce's dick and smiled one of the first genuine smiles of his life. 

Next chapter: Clark plows Dick's ass. 


	3. Superman Dat Hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick bottoms for the first time.

Dick woke to a huge cock poking him in the ass. Smiling, he remembered Clark taking him to his Metropolis apartment after the fun they had in that drug dealer's apartment. He moved back into Clark's embrace as he felt him stirring. 

Clark, now awake, start rubbing Dick's rock hard stomach. "Morning. Dream of me?," he asked as he kissed the nape of Dick's neck. 

"You know I did. I dreamt of that big cock and you eating my ass like it was a delicacy. Did you dream of me?" 

"Actually, I dreamed I was fighting Bruce and we stopped fighting because our mother's had the same name. And Lex was there and played by a neurotic man with limited range. Though Wonder Woman was there and was badass," Clark said as he reached around and grasped Dick's cock. 

"Sounds terrible," Dick moaned as he thrust into Clark's touch as he jerked him off. 

"Actually it wasn't that bad. I'm sure an extended cut of the dream would have been better. Anyway, are you ready to have full on intercourse?," Clark asked Dick. Clark let go of Dick's cock as he turned to face him. 

"You can say fuck, Clark. Did you forget calling yourself Daddy and cumming on my face?" Clark blushed at the memory of giving Dick a big facial. "My only concern is if that monster cock will fit. And what if you forget your strength and hurt me? I don't want my obituary to be 'Fucked to death by Superman.' Though that would be much more pleasurable than being killed by The Joker or getting cancer," Dick smiled as he stared into Clark's almost inhumanly blue eyes. 

"If Lana Lang can take it back there, so can you." Dick raised one eyebrow. "She said she wanted to save herself for marriage, but mostly I think she was afraid of my size stretching her vagina too much. Though I don't recommend having anal sex in a barn. It smells and it's unnerving to have animals watching you." 

"I'd have sex with you anymore, babe. Except the Batcave. Alfred might have a heart attack if he saw me bent over the Batmobile getting butt fucked by Superman." 

"Not to mention Bruce would kill me if I got jizz on the Batmobile. Anyway, if we're going to do this, we'll need supplies," Clark said as he got up from the bed and picked up his wallet. In a whoosh, he was gone. 

"He could have given me a little more warning before speeding off," Dick said to the empty room. Ten seconds later, Clark sped back into the bedroom with a small dildo and a bottle of lube. "I hope that sex shop you sped into doesn't slow down their security cam footage, otherwise they'll see Superman naked running in and getting a dildo and lube."  
"I erased the footage after I left the money for my purchases on the counter. While my cock flapping around would get a lot of hits on the Daily Planet website, that's not really something that would inspire confidence in me as a superhero. Now turn around. Face down, ass up," Clark replied as he started opening up the bottle of lube. 

Dick hurriedly got into position as Clark put lube on two of his fingers on his right hand. "Such a nice ass," Clark said as he gently gave it a smack with his left hand. Dick yelped excitedly. Clark gets on the bed. He starts slowly massage Dick's perfect bubble butt. 'This ass is all mine. I think might be in love,' Clark thought as he lovingly caressed the cheeks and spread them apart.  
"Look at that pretty hole." Clark teased Dick's asshole, rubbing lube on it. "Ready for one finger?" 

"God, yes. Own my ass," Dick moaned. Clark eased one finger gently in. "Jesus. That's big for one finger." Clark started thrusting the finger in and out, closely listening to Dick's responses to see if he was enjoying it. 

"Add a second finger. I can take it, Daddy," Dick gasped as he pushed his ass back on the finger. Dick's cock throbbed at the stimulation.

"You want more? You'll take it and love it." Clark added a second finger and started gently thrusting them together. 

"Oh, fuck. I think you've found my prostate," Dick whimpered. Clark smiled and knew what he had to do. He crooked his fingers and started massaging the prostate.

"More! Oh, fuck. I think I love you, Clark," Dick yelled as he started to cum on the sheets without touching himself. 

"God, you're breathtaking when you cum." Clark eased his fingers out of Dick's ass and then flipped him on his back away from jizz stain. "I love you too. I've never felt this way about anyone." Clark moved on top of Dick and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He couldn't resist tweaking his nipples. "It's always been hard to connect with people. Being Superman and living my life as Clark Kent meant I always had to have a firewall between the two. But with you, I can be all of myself. Both the dorky reporter and the hero with a heavy burden. It feels really good."

Dick smiled and touched the adorable curled lock of hair on Clark's forehead. "So soft." He let the lock of hair go and put his hands on Clark's muscled back. "I haven't felt this safe and cherished since my parents died. I love Bruce. He's like a father to me, but he was never the warm and fuzzy type. Clark, I know this is fast, but you mean the world to me." Dick's hands traveled down to Clark's buns of steel. "I think you might have a better ass than me."

Clark kissed Dick's forehead. "Impossible. Everyone knows you have the best ass in the world. I'm the leading authority on the subject of your ass now. I could go on TV and extoll about the wonder and beauty of that ass." 

"You're so sweet. Now put a little lube on the dildo and hand it to me." Clark hops off the bed and does as instructed. 

"It isn't nearly as long my cock, but the girth is about the same. It should open you up back there." Clark watched as Dick eased the head of the dildo in his ass. The arousing sight made him grab hold of his ten and a half inch cock. He was leaking precum heavily, so he spread it on his shaft to aide his stroking. 

"Yeah, you like this Clark? I bet you wish you it was your cock buried in my ass right now." Dick had now taken the dildo to the base and started fucking himself with it. "Fuck yeah. Okay, I think I'm ready. Now let's get your dick wet." Dick eased the dildo out, threw it on the carpet and maneuvered himself so his head was hanging off the bed. "Fuck my face, Daddy." 

Clark eagerly moved to straddle Dick's head facing the headboard and moved his cock to Dick's wide open mouth looking like a baby bird looking to be fed. He thrust down into Dick's mouth.

"Yeah, take Daddy's dick," Clark moaned as he gently fucked Dick's mouth. Dick moved his hands to grab Clark's rock hard ass spreading his cheeks apart and teasing his hole with the tip of a finger. 

"Oh, fuck. Taking my dick and you want my ass as well? Dirty boy," Clark grinned as he thrust downward harder pushing seven inches into Dick's throat just as Dick pushed a finger into his ass. "Oh, God. Take your finger out, babe. It's time to taste Daddy's ass." Dick pulled as his finger out and Clark pulled his dick out of Dick's mouth, reached around to grab Dick's head and pushed his ass into Dick's face. 

Dick eagerly started tonguing that Kryptonian ass. He had wanted to do this to his boyfriend ever since they started fucking. 'Is he my boyfriend? Well, we have confessed our love and I am eating his ass. And I am going to fuck a cock that would give most people the vapors. Sounds like a relationship. Without the sexless part where we wear sweat pants and binge watch shows. This ass is better than anything on Netflix,' Dick thought as he dug his tongue into Clark's hole. 

"Motherfucker. That feels amazing. No wonder that Canadian rapper has his groupies do this to him," Clark said as he swayed his butt in Dick's face. "Okay. I think it's time for the main event." He released Dick's head and moved back. He picked him off the bed onto his feet. "I think you should sit on it the first time. That way you can control how much you take and the motion." Clark laid on the bed on his back, giant erection waving in the air just waiting for someone to hop on. 

"Sounds good," Dick replied excitedly. He grabbed the lube, took a dab of it and started working into onto Clark's already wet cock. He figured his ass was already well-prepared, so that didn't need more. 

"I think that's enough, babe," Clark moaned pulling Dick on top of him and into a kiss. Dick opened his mouth and accepted Clark's searching tongue. 

Dick pulled back from the kiss and reached behind him to grasp Clark's giant cock as he was astride him. He pushed the head in as Clark kept his hands on Dick's hips.

Dick moaned. "Oh, God. Fuck. Or should I say Rao since I'm fucking a Kryptonian?"

"God is fine. You're doing great, babe. Take more when you're ready. Don't worry about me," Clark replied as he took his right hand off Dick's hip to tweak a nipple.

Dick eased down a few inches. "Uhhh. I feel so full." 

"Not quite yet." Clark gripped Dick's cock in his hands and started jerking to distract from any discomfort. 

"Fuck." Dick eased more and felt Clark's balls hit his ass as he enjoyed the agony and the ecstasy of a giant cock. "I took it all? Oh, God. I like it. Uh. I love it. I love my man's big cock." Dick was now riding Clark like a prized pony. 

"Your man? I like that sound of that. Ride your man. Ride Daddy," Clark smiled as he continued stroking Dick with his right hand and used his left hand to swat his ass. 

"Daddy! You're going to make me cum," Dick cried out as ropes of jizz hit Clark's abs and pecks. One shot even hit Clark in the chin. 

"Nice shot, babe." He leaned up and gave him a kiss. Dick licked the cum of Clark's chin tasting himself. Clark pulled out of Dick's ass and started jerking. He grunted and started spraying a huge load on Dick's ass. A bit even sprayed Dick's back. "That was great." 

Clark grabbed Dick's hips, picking him up and placing him on his stomach on the bed. Clark stood up and grabbed the blankets and pulled them over Dick. "I believe that's called pulling a 'Superman dat hoe' if I'm not mistaken," Clark cackled. 

"Clark! You asshole!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended to have Tim/Luke/Hiro in this chapter in another scene in this chapter, but I decided that should be chapter four.


	4. Riding Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batwing and Red Robin have fun with Toymaster.

Luke Fox, AKA Batwing, drove down the dark streets of Gotham. Normally he'd be flying using the high tech wings of his suit, but he couldn't resist the opportunity to drive the Batmobile while getting road head from Tim Drake, AKA Red Robin. 

"Tim, you weren't kidding when you said you didn't have a gag reflex." Tim had deep throated all nine inches of Luke's dick. Luke gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying to keep alert and not run over all little old ladies because Tim was a voracious cocksucker. 

Tim moaned and then pulled off the dick. "You taste so good. I love this big black cock. I knew it would be big," Tim said excitedly as he gripped Luke's heavy cock and moved to tongue his balls. 

"Normally, I would say that it is creepy to fetishize black men like that, but I'll let it slide for now. Uhhh. Yeah. Lick my balls, white boy," Luke moaned. He took one hand off the steering wheel and patted Tim's head as he sucked the left testicle into his mouth. "You like those balls, don't you? They are full and ready to give you a treat. Fuck yeah. Now finish me off." 

Tim smiled. "Yes, sir." He licked the precum that was dribbling off the head and swallowed and then dove back onto that cock like he was in a hot dog eating contest. Tim easily deep throated until he was at the base and Luke's neatly trimmed pubic hair tickled his nose. 

"Holy shit, Tim. Maybe you're the one who should have been in the circus, not Dick Grayson. Tim Drake: Sword Swallower. Fuck," Luke swerved to not a homeless woman. "That was close. Bruce won't be happy if I accidently kill someone with his car because I was trying to get a nut."

Tim pulled back, just the head into his mouth, while jerking Luke's cock with both hands. "Fuck yeah. That's good. Uh. You better be ready for this load, white boy," Luke yelled as he hit the brake and came into Tim's hungry mouth. 

Luke shuddered as he finished unloading. Tim pulled up from Luke's lap. He opened his mouth showing Luke's cum, then closed his mouth and happily swallowed the load. 

"You are so nasty, Tim. I love it," Luke grinned and pulled Tim into a kiss. Tasting himself on Tim's lips, turned him on so much that he deepened the kiss. He moved a hand down to massage Tim's dick that was bulging in the groin of his costume. 'Nice. Not that long, but thick,' Luke thought as his tongue intertwined with Tim's. 

Luke gave Tim one last kiss and then turned back to face the wheel. "I'll return the favor when we get back to the Batcave. Do you think Two-Face's giant coin is secure enough for me to fuck you against it?" 

"Hell yeah, it is. Let's go." 

Luke put his dick back in his pants, zipped up and pushed the gas peddle. As he drove down the street, he saw an Asian man with his pants down in an alley. "The fuck?" He pulled into the alley and pushed the button that lowered the windshield, so they could get out. They stepped out with mouths agape at the sight in front of them.

The Asian man had a cellphone in one hand and the other was thrusting a candy cane in his ass. "Red Robin and Batwing? I was hoping it would be Batman. Oh, well. Want to be on Snapchat? I'm trying to get more followers." 

"Is that Toyman?" Luke couldn't stop staring at the candy cane protruding from the firm ass. 

"No. That's Toymaster. Hiro Okamura. One of the few fuckable villains. Toyman is an old guy who I wouldn't like to see engaging in ass play in an alley." Tim turned to Hiro and addressed. "Hiro, why a candy cane? It isn't Christmas!" 

"Butt plugs and dildos are boring. Also, it isn't Halloween and you two are going around dressed like you're going to some freaky west Gotham club trolling for dick."

"That's a trip to the ER waiting to happen." Luke walked up to Hiro and grabbed his phone, turning it off. 

"Hey, don't you have any personal boundaries, Batwing? Rude," Hiro said as he saw Luke throw his phone on the ground. 

"Says the man with a candy cane in his ass in public. Speaking of..." Luke grabbed the crooked part of it and gently pulled it out. Luke made a face at the offending candy cane and tossed it on the ground next to the phone. 

"Just ruining my fun, but I suppose you two could make it up to me." Hiro waddled with his pants around his ankles to the Batmobile. He bent over it, presenting himself to Luke and Tim. "Fuck me." 

Tim and Luke stared at each other in wonder at this absurd situation, but decided to go with it. Luke gave Tim a nod and Tim pulled his fat seven and a half inch dick out. "Give it to him good, Tim." 

Tim stepped up behind and smacked Hiro's ass, causing him to give out a delighted yelp. "Batman would be furious if he knew I was fucking someone who once tried to kill him on his car, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." He took his cock and teased Hiro's hole with the head and then eased it in. "Uhhh. Tight. Maybe you should use something bigger than a candy cane next time."

"I like a little pain and having my hole stretched." Hiro pushed his ass back taking more of Tim in.

Luke had dropped his pants and jerked himself as he watched Tim hold onto Hiro's hips and pound away. The sound of Tim's pelvis smacking Hiro's ass and moans filled the alley. 

Tim leaned over Hiro's back and whisper into his ear. "Like that slut? I'm so deep in your ass. Merry Christmas." Tim nipped Hiro's ear. 

Luke decided it was time for him to get in on the action. He moved over to the fucking couple. 

Tim smiled and straightened his body when Luke was beside him. Luke gently kissed Tim as he thrust into Hiro's butt. 

Tim pulled back from the kiss. "Hiro, do you want some BBC? And I'm not talking about the British television channel." 

Hiro whimpered. "Yes. More. Give it to me."

Tim pulled out and stepped away to let Luke get into position. Luke didn't miss a beat and skewered Hiro's gaping hole. Luke grabbed Hiro's shoulders and pushed him back on the dick.

"Oh, God. That's a monster cock. Are you sure we can't put this on Snapchat? Periscope? My fans would love it. Uhhhh."

"Hell no. And my name isn't God. Put some respect on my name." He took his right hand off Hiro's shoulder and smacked his ass. 

"I don't know your real name. Ohhhh. Fuck. Do you want me to shout random names? Stuart! Bobby! Wilbur!" Hiro was rock hard and leaking precum like a fountain. 

Luke bit back a laugh. "Wilbur sounds good. Take Wilbur's dick, slut." He reached around and started jerking Hiro off as he managed to get most of his cock inside him. He felt hands gripping his flexing ass. Luke turned and saw Tim. 

"Let's make this a real threesome." Tim took a finger that he had already lubed and stuck into Luke's ass. He smiled as the tight hole gripped his finger. "Yeah, that's a nice ass." He started thrusting his finger into Luke's ass in time with Luke's thrusts into Hiro.

"You dirty slut. You keep lube in your utility belt?" Luke moaned loudly as the feeling of filling Hiro as Tim fingered him flowed through him. "Lube up that cock and fuck me, white boy."

"You don't have to tell me twice, babe." Tim eased his finger out, got more lube from his belt and carefully covered his fat dick in it. "Stay still for a second." Luke paused his thrusting into Hiro as Tim spread his cheeks and aimed his dick at Luke's asshole. He popped the head in. "Does that feel okay?"

"Yeah, give more of that white dick." Luke pushed his ass back a bit, but not so much that he would fall out of Hiro.

Tim stared at the color contrast of his dick spearing into Luke's hole. "God, that's hot. You have a perfect ass."

"Thank you. So do you. I can't wait to bury myself in it later. Oh, you're so deep," Luke moaned as Tim went balls deep.

Hiro frowned. "I have a nice ass too! And it would be nice if someone could pound it and not just leaving it in there like a huge parked car." 

Luke smacked Hiro's ass. "More people would pay attention to your ass if it wasn't evil. Repent!" Luke started thrusting hard and pumping Hiro's shaft. 

"I'll be good. Just keep me fucking me. OHHHH." The combination of Luke jerking him off and hitting his prostate caused Hiro to spray the Batmobile with several thick shots of cum. 

Luke was getting close to climaxing as well. The sensation of Hiro's ass gripping his dick and Tim plowing him was too much. He grunted and started unloading into Hiro's ass. It was a smaller load since he had previously filled Tim's mouth. 

Tim thrust one more time into Luke and then pulled out. "You two get on your knees." Luke and Hiro eagerly compiled despite it being a dirty alley. "Luke, suck my dick. Hiro, lick my balls." Luke gobbled Tim's dick as Hiro attacked his balls with a furious tongue. 

"Oh, yeah. That's a sight I'll remember forever." Tim groaned loudly as he shot off into Luke's mouth. There was so much that Luke struggled to swallow, but managed to do it. 

Tim pulled out of Luke's mouth and aimed one last shot of cum at Hiro's eyes. Hiro gasped as he was temporarily blinded. 

"That's what you get for trying to kill Batman. And sticking candy canes in your ass in public. That's weird. Now sit and think about what you've done." Tim gave Luke a hand up. "If you can turn your life around, maybe we'll have sex again and it won't end with jizz in your eyes."

Luke and Tim got into the Batmobile and drove away. Hiro felt around for his phone, turns it on and takes a selfie. 

"I think that'll get a lot of likes. I could start a trend."

***

Luke and Tim sat in the kitchen at Wayne Manor eating ice cream and playing footsie under the table. Bruce strutted in.

"Would either one of you like to tell me why there is semen on the Batmobile?"

Luke kept a straight face. "Man, I didn't know that Alfred was that kinky."

Next chapter: Green Lantern and Green Arrow cheer Aquaman up on his birthday.


End file.
